Three Beautiful Angels, Returning Tonight
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines used to lead a perfectly normal life. they lived in Piedmont, California with their mother, Sybil, their sister, Eloise, Sybil's two sisters, Sharon and April. But one night, everything will change. One minute, the family is together. The next minute, they're not. Why did the Pines kids end up with Grunkle Stan? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Pines twins remembered the night well. Almost _too_ well.

10 years ago, the twins were living happily in Piedmont, California with their mother, Sybil (age 39). Her two sisters also had moved into the house (Aunt Sharon was 32, Aunt April was 23). Their older sister, Eloise, was only 8 at the time, the twins being 2.

Mabel had been scooting around on the floor, making buzzing noises with her lips as she played with Eloise. Little drops of spit flew out of her mouth. "EW! MOM, MABEL SPIT ON ME!" Eloise complained.

"Oh, darling. I'm sure she didn't mean to." Sybil said. She was tall and thin, her sandy blonde hair dropping to her shoulders. She had shocking green eyes that you could definitely pick out from a crowd. She had a British accent, as the sisters had moved here from England when she was pregnant with Eloise.

"Yeah, Eloise. Lighten up a little, they're just babies. ADORABLE BABIES!" April cooed, scooping up the twins.

Sybil's smile melted into a panicked expression. "April, do be careful." she urged. April was known to be rather clumsy. She had light blonde hair with side cut bangs that brushed over her forehead, the rest held separate by the blue and green bandana she always wore. She had a flowing white top and lavender bellbottom jeans. She also wore thin horn-rimmed glasses that were nearly always on the tip of her nose. Her electric blue eyes reminded the family of the ocean.

"Oh, phooey. Can you just trust me for once, Syb-Syb? I'm perfectly capable of holding my niece and nephew without screwing anything up_ AUGH!"

April cried out as she turned around, slamming into a table. The china teapots fell to the tile floor and smashed into several pieces. Dipper and Mabel were held away from the floor as April clumsily collapsed backwards.

Sybil rushed over and scooped up the twins. "Oh, thank goodness." she sighed. She then scowled and turned to her sister, who was laying on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, the irony!" April whooped.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED DIPPER AND MABEL!" Sybil snapped at her hysterical sister.

"Oh good lord, sis. Learn to laugh a little! And at least I kept the babies from getting hurt." she said, at last standing and dusting herself off. She winced. "I mean, yes, there's a piece of glass stabbed into my boob. But your kids are safe!" She gave her older sister a corny smile, adding double thumbs-up.

Sybil chuckled. "April, what am I going to do with you?"

"How about…into the furnace?" Sharon said as she entered the kitchen, a sarcastic smirk on her face.

April scowled. Sharon threw her arms up and laughed. "Good god, April! It was only a joke!"

"Whatever."

April screamed as she felt the sharp pain in her breast worsen, but then disappear. She looked down at her chest. The wedge of china was gone. She looked up at her sister, who was holding the glass between her middle and pointer finger. "Now that's better, isn't it?" she said, giving her sister a smile that said 'I told you so.'

"Yeah, whatever."

Sharon tossed the glass into the trash bin. She looked over at Sybil, who had returned to the stove. "Sybil, would you like me to clean the glass up for you?"

"Oh yes, please. Thank you, Sharon."

"You're quite welcome."

Sybil and Sharon were the only two that carried the accent. April didn't, because she was only 15 when they moved here, young enough to gain the American accent that Sybil and Sharon called 'silly.'

Sharon dropped to her knees and began brushing up the glass into a little dustpan. "Gee, thanks for being such a help, April."

April gave a sarcastic smile. "You're welcome."

Eloise finally piped up. "MOMMY, CAN I CALL MY FRIEND?" she shouted from the living room.

"Sweetie, it's 9:30. Half an hour pat your bedtime. Not tonight. Now give me a kiss, and then go to bed. Tuck the twins in too, if you don't mind."

Eloise rolled her eyes. "OK. I'll tuck Dipper and Mabel in. But I'm not giving you a kiss."

Sybil raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And why ever not?"

"Because I'm not a baby."

Sybil didn't show it, but she was extremely hurt by this. "Alright then. Off to bed. Goodnight, darlings." She kissed the twins foreheads, and gave Eloise a pat on the back.

Eloise gave an annoyed moan as April pulled her into a rib cracking hug. "You're giving ME a kiss whether you like it or not." she giggled, planting a quick kiss on the eldest daughter's head.

"Ugh, grow up, Aunt April! You act like such a baby all the time!" Eloise snapped.

Sharon's eyes widened with rage. "Don't you EVEN speak to your aunt like that! Now you get to bed IMMEDIATELY!"

"FINE!" She stomped down the hallway, into the twins' room. She dropped them messily into the crib and threw the blankets on top of their little bodies. "Here you go, you drooly little idiots." she snapped. She then stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sharon was dabbing tears from Sybil's eyes. "Oh, Sybil. It's OK."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sybil shouted, sobbing wetly.

April shook her head, looking down at the table. "If only she knew that this _just might be_ our final night…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid Mom. Stupid Aunt Sharon. Stupid Aunt April."

Eloise sat on her bed, vigorously brushing her doll's hair. She was in her favorite silky blue nightgown, the one that her dad had given her_

Before they took him.

He had been taken to prison, after being falsely accused of murder. Some teens gave the old owners double heart attacks, causing their death. They blamed her dad, who had only been taking a romantic stroll with her mother. He wasn't even aware of the incident, until the police questioned him. He was claimed guilty, and was taken to prison.

She held her doll in front of her face. "Molly, do you think Mommy, Aunt Sharon, and Aunt April are stupid, dumb, immature idiots?" She held the doll's head to her ear, as if it were whispering to her. She laughed. "I agree! Aunt April is a dumb, immature prat!"

She continued to play pretend with her doll. "Yes! Aunt Sharon is a big butted, self-centered moron!" she exclaimed. "Yes! Mom is an ugly, horse faced, rat haired freakazoid!"

She rolled back onto her bed, laughing hysterically. "Oh, Molly. Sometimes, I swear you're my only friend."

All of a sudden, the lock on her door clicked. "Huh?" she said, raising an eyebrow. She stood and walked quickly over to the door. She reached out and jiggled the doorknob, finding it locked.

"MOM! WHY'D YOU LOCK MY DOOR?" she hollered. No answer.

She jumped as she heard a piercing scream from downstairs. "AUNT APRIL? WHAT'S WRONG? IS THERE A RAT OR SOMETHING?" she yelled. No reply. Just continuous screams. These were soon joined by yells of "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" and "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" coming from Aunt Sharon. These yells of words were soon replaced by screams, which combined with Aunt April's.

"AUNT SHARON? WHAT'S THE MATTER? WHY ARE YOU AND AUNT APRIL SCREAMING? I'LL COME GET WHAT'S SCARING YOU IF YOU UNLOCK MY DOOR! AND WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING, AUNT SHARON? TELLING WHO? AUNT SHARON! AUNT APRIL!" Eloise shouted as loud as she possibly could. Still just a loop of piercing screams.

Soon, the screams faded away, and she heard two thuds against the kitchen floor. "AUNTIES! AUNTIES! WHY DID YOU HIT THE FLOOR? IS EVERYTHING OK?! ANSWER ME!"

She gasped as she heard heavy footsteps pound up the stairs. She clutched Molly to her chest. "What's going on? I'm really scared." she whispered to her doll.

Her heart stopped when she heard a man's voice outside her room. "Find Sybil. NOW." the man snapped.

Eloise looked at Molly, tears forming in her eyes. "Molly, what's happening? Why do they want Mommy?"

Several pairs of feet paraded around the house, while Eloise was crouched in her room, sobbing silently. She was beginning to calm down a bit, until she heard a man exclaim "FOUND HER! I FOUND SYBIL!"

The many pairs of feet thudded toward her mother's bedroom. She heard the door slam open, and her mother screamed.

"NO! NO! STOP! I'LL NEVER TELL, NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" her mother screamed.

"OH, REALLY?" the man shouted back. There was silence for a moment, until the man said "Take her out."

There was a horrible noise, like a knife cutting through a melon. Her mother screamed wildly for what seemed like hours to Eloise, until the screaming finally faded, followed by a thud.

The man chuckled. "Goodbye, Sybil Pines."

Eloise's heart flew into her throat. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY MOMMY? AND MY AUNTIES? HUH? WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed.

"Sir, the child heard us." a voice said.

Footsteps neared her bedroom door, and she screamed as the door popped open. In front of her was a man, about 6'2, in a suit and a pair of dark sunglasses. He kneeled down in front of her and pulled her close to his face, by the collar of her nightgown. His breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol.

"Now you listen here, you little brat. You will tell NO ONE what you saw or heard tonight. Otherwise, I will find you. And you, my dear girl_" he leaned even closer to her face "_ will be greatly sorry."

He harshly threw her to the ground. "Sweet nightmares." He and his workers paraded out of her house, chuckling wildly.

She stood up and raced to her mom's room. She screamed when she found her mother, on the floor. She was pouring blood, and was extremely pale. "E-Eloise…" her mother moaned quietly.

She ran to her mother and kneeled down. "Mommy, don't die! Please don't die! I need you! I love you!" she sobbed.

"Mommy doesn't have a choice. It was either my death, or our entire family's death. It's better this way, my love." She squeezed Eloise's hand. "Now listen. Here's my ring," she said, handing the little girl her diamond ring "Go get Aunt Sharon's. And Aunt April's. You keep those rings close and safe, you hear?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good. Now_ go to the sugar bowl and find my note. It'll teach you the rest."

Sybil exhaled. "Goodbye, Eloise. I love you."

Those were her last words, before her hand that had been squeezing Eloise's went limp.


	3. Chapter 3

"NO! NO! MOMMY! NO!" Eloise screamed. She leaned down and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "I'M SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO YOU!"

She leaned up a bit, only to give her mother a little peck on the cheek. "There's your kiss. Now I'm going to tell Aunt Sharon and Aunt April sorry for being a jerk. OK? I promise, Mommy!" she laughed insanely. She backed up and ran downstairs, to the kitchen.

She wasn't surprised when she found both of her aunts on the tile floor, spilling blood. She rushed to their sides, kneeling down. "Oh, Auntie April. I'm so sorry. You aren't a baby. You were only trying to be a good, fun aunt. I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

She looked over at her other aunt. Her shaggy, jet black hair was brushed over her forehead, covering her light brown eyes. Her pale complexion was even lighter than usual. "Auntie Sharon…I'm sorry I snapped at you. I had no right to be rude. I'm sorry. TO BOTH OF YOU!" she suddenly screamed.

She heard two little whines from upstairs. "The twins!" she exclaimed. She gave her poor aunts one final look before darting upstairs to fetch her siblings.

She abruptly burst into the twins' bedroom. Dipper was letting out a high pitched whining sound, while Mabel was already in heavy tears. Eloise scooped up her brother and sister. "It's OK. We're gonna be OK. If we follow Mommy's directions, we'll be completely fine." She gave the twins a smile and carried them back downstairs.

Her heart throbbed as she walked past her beloved aunts, to the table where the sugar bowl was placed. She crawled to the middle of the long table, until she finally reached the sugar bowl. She stuck her hand in, fishing around for a note. She pushed her hand all the way to the bottom, where she finally felt something_ paper!

She quickly pulled out the paper and shook the extra pieces of sugar off of it. She messily unfolded the note, until she could finally see her mother's perfect handwriting.

_My dearest children-_

_I understand that you are shocked by mine and my beloved sisters' deaths. But there is no need to be. For if you guard those 3 rings with your life, we shall return someday. As bizarre as it sounds, those rings were given to us by a wonderful, wonderful man. He gave them to us so that when the day of our death arrived, we would be able to return. And we shall._

_On the back of this letter is the directions. They begin after the address, which is at the very top. If you follow each and every one of those steps, you will be allowed to live a happy, normal life. And then we may return._

_Eloise- I love you so. You are the eldest, so I leave you the rings._

_Dipper- My sweet baby boy. I love you. I leave you one of my favorite books. I have a strong feeling that you'll enjoy it._

_Mabel- My sweet, precious baby girl, whom I love. I leave you my shooting star sweater that you love so much. Wear it and remember me by it, my love._

_My eldest daughter, follow these directions, and you shall be eternally happy. I love you all._

_Love, Mommy_

Eloise flipped the paper over to see her mother's first direction. At the top of the page was the address she had mentioned. It read:

_Stanford Pines_

_The Mystery Shack_

_412 Gopher Road_

_Gravity Falls, Oregon_


End file.
